Downpour
by mdnghtblu518
Summary: My first fanfic. Please read. Oneshot. WJ


This is my first fanfic. I know that Max doesn't own the Pougue any more and Jordan doesnt have to work there, but for this story it was better to pretendthat they did. I did write it after Jordan had sold it, but this story is best set way before that. Maybe somewhere in season two. Well,I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own none of them

**

* * *

****Downpour**

Woody sat at the bar and watched her as she stacked up the last of the chairs. When she put up the last chairs she turned around and smiled when she found him looking at her. He stood up and walked over to her with his suit jacket hung over his arm.

"So…Dr Cavanaugh." He started playfully. " Are you ready to go home?"

" I believe I might be" she smiled up at him. She was grateful he had stayed with her when she closed. She would never admit it, but it scared her to be alone in the bar this late at night. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. She quickly locked the door behind her as he pulled her out onto the footpath.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes trying to hail a cab. After a couple failed attempts, Woody turned to her and leaned in close to her ear.

" Lets walk home" he whispered. He sounded so mischievous, like he was doing something bad, that Jordan had to smile.

" Woody, we can't walk home."

" Why not?" Jordan just raised an eyebrow at him. She knew the reasons were obvious. It was just past one in the mourning, they weren't in the best neighborhood, and it would take at least an hour to walk to her apartment.

" Come on Jordan" Woody whined. He looked at her with big blue eyes and pulled on her hand a little. Jordan knew she couldn't say no.

" Ok" she sighed " But if I get assaulted or robbed, I'll blame you" Woody just chuckled at this.

" Don't worry Jordan. Boston's finest is hear to protect you" he said this in a deep voice with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. Jordan snorted and hit him, not too hard, in the stomach, causing him to keel over slightly. He grabbed at her but she jumped out of his reach and ran a few steps down the street so he couldn't catch her. Woody found himself just watching her again. How she turned to him and smiled. How her hair moved in the breeze. How she beckoned him to catch up to her with her finger. When he did catch up to her he gently slid his hand into hers and squeezed it lightly. She looked up at him quickly and smiled before looking back down as they walked down the street.

They walked in silence for a long time before either of them said anything. They would glance at each other every now and then, not quiet sure what to say. Finally Woody broke the silence.

"So…" he began.

"…So…" Jordan smiled up at him. He was nervous. She could see that. And she enjoyed watching him squirm for a minute.

"We haven't done this in a while"

"Done what?"

"This" Woody gestured between him and Jordan "Just you and me …you know…hanging out" It was true. Both of their lives had been very busy lately. Work dominated the time they had spent together.

"I've missed it" Woody continued "…A lot." Jordan watched as his eyes seemed to cloud over slightly. She knew he was thinking about how it used to be. How they used to be. He really did miss it. And the truth was that she missed it too. More than she had thought.

Woody squeezed Jordan's hand lightly as he continued to escort her home. After the initial awkwardness of striking up a conversation, they had both fell comfortably into the friendly banter that was familiar to them. The time seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, they were only about half a block away from Jordan's apartment building.

"See…" Woody said as he nudged Jordan's side "I told you I'd protect you. And look… Home safe and sound" Jordan smiled and nudged him back.

" Yeah Yeah." She said, " I wouldn't get too cocky there Detective. I believe I still have… half a block to walk… and who knows what kind of freak accident I could be involved in."

As if on cue, a few drops of water began to fall out of the sky. Woody put his hand out, checking for rain.

" I think we better hurry Jordan" He commented " It looks like its going to…" Before he could get the whole sentence out, the sky opened up and the rain poured down on top of them. They both stood still for a moment. Surprised by the suddenness of the downpour. The water soaking their clothes. Then Woody quickly started running down the street, pulling Jordan along behind him. Jordan looked up at the sky as she ran beside Woody. The rain was falling on her face and running through her hair. Woody pulled her into a dry doorway. Jordan let go of his hand and stood close to the opening, watching the storm. Woody ran his hand through his hair and felt the cold water run down the back of his neck. He shivered and found himself wondering if Jordan was just as cold. He was about to ask her when he was interrupted by a chuckle that seemed to have come out of her mouth. He looked up to find her smiling at him. The same way he did to her at the Pougue earlier that night.

"What?" he asked. Curious to know what was so funny. But this question just made her break out in a laugh. He watched as she stepped back out into the rain and held her hand out for him to take. The rain was falling down her face and her hair was a tangled wet mess. But she was smiling…and to woody she had never looked more beautiful.

" Come on Farm Boy" she beckoned, getting impatient " Take me home". She kicked water at him from a puddle and laughed again. Woody took her hand and began laughing with her. They again started running down the street…but without the urgency of before. This time they played in the rain as they made their way towards Jordan's apartment. They would stop every now and then to kick water at each other, or to try and drink the rain.

Eventually they stumbled up to Jordan's door, trying to catch their breath. They were both cold and wet, but neither one of them cared. They hadn't had that much fun together in what seemed like years. And both just wanted to hang on to that feeling for as long as they could.

Jordan leaned her back against her door and watched as Woody wiped the water from his face and hair. She felt comfortable and safe with him. At that moment a familiar feeling crept through her body. The one that she had felt so many times when he was around. She knew she was falling for him. She knew.

Woody looked up and around. His eye eventually landing on Jordan and meeting her stare. Neither of them looked away. Woody didn't think he could if he wanted to. He suddenly became very aware of how close they were standing. How easy it would be to touch her. He took a tiny step towards her, not really knowing exactly what he was doing. She was so close now that he could feel her breath on his chin.

Jordan saw Woody's hand twitch out of the corner of her eye. He wanted to touch her. And she relised that, deep down, she wanted him to.

Slowly Woody lifted up his hand and, ever so gently, brushed away the wet hair that was stuck to her cheek. He then slid his fingertips lightly down her face, causing Jordan to shiver. His fingers rested near her chin and he began to lean in closer to her lips. He was going to kiss her. He knew it. She knew it. Jordan closed her eyes and waited for the feel of his lips against hers. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes to find that he had stopped but millimeters away. His eyes were closed and his warm, uneven breath was caressing her face.

Woody was hesitant. He was afraid of being pushed away again. He was afraid of loosing his best friend. He was afraid of loosing the woman he loved. So he had stopped.

"Jordan" He whispered to her. She could here the pain in his voice. She could tell that it took everything he had not to kiss her right now. She knew he was doing it for her. She brought her hand up and gently placed it on the side of his face. Then she tilted her head slightly, so that her lips met his.

The kiss was soft and chaste. It mirrored the one they had shared in California. Only this time neither pulled back. Woody's hands went to Jordan hips as he caressed her lips with his. Over and over again. She responded. Opening her mouth for him and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. She could taste the rain that was still on his lips and she could feel his body heat radiating through their clothes and warming her skin. She moaned quietly into his mouth when she felt his tongue gently rub against hers. Woody heard this and pushed her harder against the door with his body. Wanting to be closer. Needing to be closer.

His hands traveled up her sides…pulling her top up with them. She arched against him at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. This time it was his turn to moan. He released her mouth just long enough for them both to take a breath and then he captured her lips again. Her skin was soft against his fingers and he would have given anything not to let her go. Slowly and hesitantly they began to break the kiss. This kiss had turned very hot, very quickly and neither was sure that this was the pace that they wanted things to go. Woody kissed Jordan lightly a couple of times on her lips and neck, before resting his forehead against hers. They kept there eyes closed and held each other close as they let their breathing return to normal.

Eventually they untangled themselves from one another and Woody took a step back. Away from her. As soon as he did, Jordan shivered at the sudden absence of the warmth and security he had created for her. She looked up at him and saw the emotions she was feeling reflected in his sparkling blue eyes. She surprised herself when she relised that she didn't want to run. She didn't want to push him away.

They stood in silence for a while…just taking in what had happened and what it might mean. Finally Woody reached out and caressed one side of her face softly with his hand. He leaned in and gave her one last chaste kiss. He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Jordan" he whispered softly. So softly that both of them strained to hear it. Jordan looked back at him and gave him a crooked smirk.

"Night" she whispered. Woody smiled at her as he slowly let her go and turned to leave. Jordan stood at her door and watched his retreating figure until he had disappeared completely. She bought her fingers up to her lips and smiled before she entered her apartment…leaving the hallway empty.


End file.
